


Never Leave You

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: After a fight, Oikawa is doubting himself. Kuroo sets him straight.





	Never Leave You

Tooru knew he could be difficult, but he hadn’t seen Tetsurou quite that annoyed before though. Surely he wouldn’t want to stay with him. Tetsurou deserved much better after all. 

That’s why he didn’t know what to say as his bedhead ridden boyfriend stood in their small kitchen making tea. He didn’t look mad, but in his experience, that didn’t mean much. 

“Tooru?” 

He jumped at his own name. This was it. This was when Kuroo would admit to being over him, that he didn’t want to be together anymore. 

“Yes, Tetsu-chan?” 

He couldn’t bring his eyes up to look at his face. He wouldn’t let his heartbreak be seen. It wasn’t worth the pain. 

“Can you get the teacups? And do you want toast too?” 

Wait, what? 

“Aren’t you going to break up with me?” Tooru asked. 

Tetsurou looked confused. His head was tilted to look at Tooru as he waited for his own toast to pop from the toaster. 

“What on earth? Where’d that come from?” 

“After last night, I just assumed you wouldn’t want to be with me. No one else did. Why would you want to stay?” 

Tooru knew how silly it sounded as he spoke. He wasn’t going to let himself hope after everything his past lovers had said. 

“What? Tooru, I will never leave you. Sure, last night I was annoyed, but that was a lack of sleep more than anything. We’re always going to disagree on some things, and if you think that’s going to keep me from loving you then you are sorely mistaken.” 

He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t make his brain work enough to formulate words. Tetsurou had said he loved him. Tetsurou wasn’t going to leave him. 

Even as he was wrapped in a strong hug, he didn’t quite believe him. Everyone left him at some stage.  _Iwa-chan didn’t though_ , the voice in his head said. Yeah, Iwaizumi had stayed, and if he’d stayed, maybe Kuroo would too. 


End file.
